


A person you never forget

by Sasygigi



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Angels, Bad Weather, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Demons, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Nighttime, Original Character(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A young pastor is closing the church after a successful Sunday night service. But as he was about head home a mysterious storm that came out of nowhere causing him to hide in his study.Soon after, after trying to head home again, he a greeted by an strange man in a black suit.He doesn't get it at first.But once he does his perception on life itself changes forever.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand, this is not to ridicule Christianity, heck, I use to be part of it. But after some thinking I began to realize that not even I can figure out what's true or not so what the hell!? 😋
> 
> Let's do this!

It was 10:00 at night and Pastor Richard was saying goodnight to his guest from tonight's service. He managed to get enough donations to help the church prosper just like his family had for generations.

From his parents, to his grandparents and so on.

This was his 3rd year of being pastor, and was surprisingly doing very well.

Even he was surprised.

"Well"he hummed" I guess it's time to head home then, that pizza isn't gonna eat itself! "

He chuckled with delight from it, he wasn't exactly the pastor his father wanted him to be. Even he broke a few 'rules' or what his parent call it, expectations f Ron time to time.

When he reach for the door the lights suddenly began to flicker.

"Dear lord, did the electrician forget to fix the lights again!?"

But then heard lighting coming from outside. It shook him so much that he ran to his study and hide under the desk. He reached for his phone and began to dail.

"I should probably call my sister" he said as he pressed the call button, but then realized that there were no bars "Oh no...shit, I'm gonna regret saying that later"

So he had no choice, he had to stay under that desk until the storm died down.

**************************************************  
It was odd, just a few minutes later the storm calmed down. Much to Richard's surprise. He got out of from under the desk and went out to the main room to see if anything bad happened, but luckily it didn't.

"Thank you Jesus" he uttered "That was some crazy storm, I just hope everyone is alright"

"They will be pastor"

He grew confused and looked around the church until he noticed a man sitting on one of the chairs looking at him. He had dark skin with tight curly hair and a black tux on. He wore white gloves and held a bible in his hand. Probably took it from one of the sleeves in the chairs.

"Oh, hello sir, I didn't even know there was someone else here"He chuckled

" it's okay"he smiled"I know"

"Well, I've never seen you before, I'm pastor Richard, welcome to the hopes peak Pentecostal church, I don't usually stay here this long , but how about you come to my study, and we can talk"

"I would gladly come pastor"

" Great, come brother, we have so much to talk about"

He took the strange man into his study, not thinking of who he was or where he was during the storm, but that wasn't his top priority right now.

He allowed the man to sit as he took out some juice for them to drink. He took out some paper work and a pen and sat on right next to him.

"So, how long have you been in church?"

" I only just got here actually "

"So you are new, great!" he smiled"Have you ever been to a church before? "

"I have, I use to go to the synagogue everytime my parents had the chance"

" I see, when did you decide to become Christian? "

"I don't really know, I just grew curious about this church"

" Well I'm glad to say that you picked the right place sir, this church is the best one in this neighborhood, and I promise you that you'll love it"

"I think I am after talking to you"

"Excellent, now I can sign you up to join the church, how old are you?"

" 41"

" Date? "

"December 25, 1978"

" mhm, name? "He asked"you know what, just spell it out, I'm not that good at names unfortunately"

" J.E.S.U.S C.H.R.I.S.T"

"(with J sounding like and H) Jesus Christ?" He said

"No"

"Jesus Christ?"

He nodded.

Richard was agape

"They named you that, forgive me Mr, but I'm shocked if this, I've never seen anyone give a man that name before with out saying it differently"

" I know, my father gave me that name"

"Your father, who's he?"

" He is was he is, my father"

"...Uh, are you just messing with me?"

"No, I'm not"

Suddenly he took his gloves off to reveal his hands, when the pastor went to look he froze instantly.

There were holes in the palm of his hands.

He didn't know what to say.

Should he believe it?

Or deny it?

"Excuse me sir, how did you get those holes?"

" I had my hands nailed on after I was executed for treason, but don't worry pastor"

He smiled.

"It was all part of the plan"

" I...I...I think I need to... "

"Pastor?"

" Oh lord... "

"PASTOR!"

But it was too late, he passed out cold in the floor.

********************************************

Richard eventually gained consciousness. Thinking it was all just something he dreamed of.

"Oh god I had the most craziest dream, a storm came and i was greeted by Jesus Christ." he laughed

"Pastor , are you okay?"

" oh I'm fine "he said getting up"I just had a very crazy...!"

But there he was, right there.

"...IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!" he screamed

"Pastor please don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

" I know you won't...I'm just...frazzled about this, how are you here, why are you here, shouldn't you be coming to earth during some end of the world situation? "

"Actually that's not true"

" It's not, but it literally says... "

"It's false"he said" and I thought you weren't a person who took the bible seriously"

"I...forgive me, this is too weird, even for me"

"I get your confusion"

"So, what else is false about this book?"

" mostly everything, except some good parts about how to be a good person...some of it to be honest"

"Because there's a lot of murder, hatred and....yeah"he sighed

" Uhuh, my father never did anything of those things"

"The flood never existed ?"

" No"

"The seven plagues?"

" Mostly but no"

"The holy wars?"

" absolutely not!"he exclaimed"It was all lies, if my father did that then what was the point of me dying!?"

"What the...well, they were called stories for a reason now weren't they"he groaned"Good grief , and also, I had no idea that you even looked like that"

"I mean, I'm a Palestinian Jew, how was I not supposed to look like?"

"I feel so lied to" he sighed

"Don't feel ashamed, everyone in earth was fooled because of this mess, except atheists"

" Couldn't your father just fix it"

"After many circumstances my father made it clear until the end of times that he will not be interfering with human affairs, so you and everyone else are on your own"

"I get I now, a little, so, how is heaven like up there?"

" beautiful "Jesus smiled"And don't worry, you will be going to heaven when you die"

"how's my family? "

"Splendid"

" Hmmm, so what about Satan, how's that guy? "

" He's still in hell, and very much trying to do evil like always, he doesn't mind it, it's it job anyway"

"Now that makes more sense than just kicking him out"

"Yeah, that would be dumb"

" So what does God think of humans? "

"He loves them, however to him it's like a project, like a book or a presentation for school, even it has mistakes"

"So he's like some...scientist?"

" He's you can say that"

"That's kinda freaky"

" I mean you would feel that same way right? "

"Maybe"

It was all silence for a while until Richard began to speak once more.

"I want to make a challenge, how much do you know about me?"

"A lot"

"Really, tell me"he smirked

" Your really name Terry Richard, you're favorite food is fried fish, you went to college, you have one sister, and you're a closeted gay "

"Ah!" he screamed "You didn't have to say that much!"

" Why, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal"

"My parents didn't think like that"

"Not anymore, they actually regret doing that to you"

" They did? "

"Yes"

"Oh, and by the way, why did you even come here of all places, and why me, shouldn't you be talking with the pope or something?"

"I would, however, not even he has something I want"

"Then what is it, why are you here?" he asked

He placed his hand on Richards chin and lifted them up to his eyes and said softly.

"I want you"

"As for a special mission?"

" No, I 'want' you"

It wasn't long until he got the message.

"Wait...what!?" he screamed "I had no idea that you were...But why me? "

"Even with my purity I am still human like you, and even I had desires, like love"

"Love, what are you really, an angel ?"

" You can say that, many others in a spirit, or something between my father and humanity itself, I can be any of those things"

He pulled him out of his seat and held him closer his body, making Richard feel odd inside in a way that is surprisingly made him not uncomfortable?

"If you let me" he finished

Richard looked into his eyes and said...

"....show me"

"Gladly"

Suddenly a light blinded him.

"What the -!!!!"

But as the light faded, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The light blinded Richard's eyes until he was seeing golden gates guarded by angels right in front of him.

He was lost for words for what he saw, he thought he would only see this at death, but fate had other plans.

He looked at the angels with awe as they kept their stern faces, until they turned into shock when they saw him as well.

"My lord, what's a human doing here!?" One of the angels gasped"Mr Richard's due time is not until a while later"

"Relax, he's with me for some very special reasons"Jesus said calmly" Open the gates please"

"Of course"

They slowly opens the gates to them and the two walked into heaven. Like he said heaven was paradise, a place meant for everyone with good in their hearts, no matter what background or belief they came from.

"Love it?" he asked

"Yes"Richard smiled"I love this place, I can't wait to go here for good"

"My lord!" someone shouted in pure distraught

They looked towards an angel stomping over to them, looking foolishly angry and his fists badly clenched.

"Brother Michael" Jesus grinned"Done with work a already? "

"Michael!?" Richard yelled"As in the arch Angel!? "

"Correct"Michael said sternly" And you, what did I tell you about bringing humans into this realm, no humans are allowed until they did be judged by God himself, but no...no! "

He whined.

"You have to bring one in anyway!"

" Brother, don't feel so frustrated, he means no harm "he smiled

" Oh boy, does the father know about this!? "

"Of course, he knows all"

Michael sighed.

"What kind of Angel are you, then again what are you anyway?"he said before flying off

" I'm guessing that Michael doesn't seem to like me here"Richard sighed

"Bah, he's just being cautious of me, it's his job to watch over me until the time comes"he smiled before showing a face of embarrassment" especially after the incident "

"What incident?"he said sternly

He blushed.

"Let's just say it has to do with snow sledding...And the ice age"

"You caused the ice age!!!?"

" No, it was a bad timing, my father planned it before it happened, but I guess I underestimated how powerful it was, I was caved in for a week"

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you're just a normal human"

"Well if course I'm like that, every angel is like that, I mean look at Satan"

"Oh..."

" Come, I just show you my father"

"Really, you want me to see God himself!?"

" Of course now let's go! "

Jesus dragged poor Richard all across heaven, he even spotted his parents walking around, but didn't dare to say hi. It wasn't his time yet.

Finally they made it to the doors where God himself stands. Richard was very much nervous, and wanted to be the best he could be.

"I'm scared, I've never seen a god before"

"You'll be fine Richard, my father is loving, he won't hurt you"

Jesus pushed the gates open to reveal the God that Richard has be worshiping for so long. Finally, he would see is creator. The one true...

"What In the name of what!?" Richard gasped"No, it can't be! "

Inside was a big room, filled with angels working back and forth and one significant figure working on something in a beaker. He was wearing a white lab coat, with goggles on and looked exactly what he described him: a scientist.

Yes, god is a scientist!

"I guess your opinion was right"Jesus smirked

" But...but... "

He laughed.

"So cute, hey father!"

The man stopped and looked at the two, he didn't look surprised nor shocked. He looked like he was expecting them the whole time.

Which would make sense for a god right?

"Hello son, I guess you brought a human here"he said plainly" And hello to you Richard, as you can see I am what I am, god"

"God?" Richard muttered "As in..."

" yes Allah, God, Yahweh, and so on, no matter what any human believes it's all part of me"he said"...oh and I wouldn't be surprised is you're completely in shock too? "

"Come on father, he's trying to understand"

" I know that son, now how about I show you how I make the universe "

They went over to a map that showed earth.

"This right here is your home"God said" A tiny planet that I made myself, which I can change to my liking, but for certain reasons, it's only minor, you're planet is part of a series of projects I created for certain research and results "

"Project?" Richard said with confusion

"Yes, operation Sapien, the creation of humans, it all started out with two humans, I placed them in a peaceful place filled with gardens and fruits and veggies called eden, that's when I decided to infect them with my new chemical, sin"

"When you tricked them into it?"

" No, foolishness, I made them clear about this experiment, and they were very consenting, in fact they're right here helping some of my angels with projects "

"And the God is just thing, where did that come from?"

" made up by humans to control"he sighed"I should've known this would happen, but I don't wanna do anything crazy, that's why I have whistleblowers "

"The atheists?"

"More than that Richard, now I would spook you with all of the truths, but I think for your sanity you should wait, now please leave, I need to focus now"

"Come Richard" Jesus said softly "I need to show you my room"

"Ahuh"God smirked "Have fun you two"

"Huh, wait, what did you mean by th-!?"

But before he can say anymore Richard was dragged out of the lab.

He was taken to Jesus' bedroom which looked like a normal bedroom for two, he must of prepared for special moment the whole time.

"Question, how much do you know your father's creations"

"Many, my father wanted me to be his perfect human copy, but still have a chance to have free will"

"That's nice of him"

"told you he's nice, he may come off as cynical, but he's only trying to do his best,even if It causes problems."

Richard began to feel closer to his creator than ever, but then he was suddenly pushed down to the bed.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about what I wanted you here for, I guess I can just show you now shouldn't I?"

" What are you gonna do"

"What do you think?"

" ...you kiss me? "

"Exactly Richard"

He slowly kissed him on the lips leaving Richard completely speechless. It was soft and tender, he didn't want it to end.

So he quietly begged for more.

Luckily his supposed lover got the message.

"Uh, are gonna...do it?"

" Not if you want to? "

"Um, I don't really feel like it right now"

"I know, that's why I'm not gonna a pursue further"

" So what now? "

"Isn't it obvious Richard, I want to kiss you"

"But why me, I'm just a normal pastor"

" Because I love you, and once you die,you'll join me in my father's plan, you always wanted to be scientist right? "

"Yes"he blushed"I always wanted to be one, but I have to keep the church running"

"Can't your sister help you?"

" She does, she's just normally helping the children "

"That's a very sweet lady"

" Yeah, she's like my mother, I miss her"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see her again"

"I know, but can I also ask you something?"

" Yes? "

"Please tell me I'm not gonna die horrifically like murder or an accident or an illness or something "

"You'll die peacefully Richard, with all of your love ones" 

"Oh thank God, literally"

Jesus laughed.

"so cute" he smiled

But the silly tension ended, and while looking into each other's eyes they made out for what it seems to be hours, but in real time, it was only just an hour.

after that, Richard was taken back to the church, where his sister was looking for him. Jesus wasn't there, however he did leave something to remember him by.

A wedding ring that was in his drawer of his study, he was told to wear it before he died, completing the marriage.

*****************************************

It was Tuesday bible study and he was just finished the service with a prayer before everyone left to head home. His sister was collecting donations when he noticed a strange man heading over to her.

"Oh, praise the lord"she said

"Praise the Lord as well"the man smiled" I just wanted to give you my donation "

"Oh how lovely"

"Here you go"

He took out a wad of cash from his pocket and placed it into the basket, leaving her astonished as hell.

"My lord, you didn't have to do that!"

" No I insist "

"Well thank you"she smiled

"Sis, who are you talking too...?"

Richard was looking for his sister when he noticed that man again, he knew him too well.

"Terry, do you know this man?"

" Yes, he was our new guest remember Ashley"

"Oh yeah, I remember you told me about him, nice to me you Jesus(Sounded differently) "

"it's pleasure, now may I please speak to your brother? "

"Of course"

They man took Richard into his study before locking the door shut.

"Jesus, what are you doing here!?"

" Can't I not go to a church service pastor? "

"I just thought you wouldn't be so open to my sister so I..."

" Don't overthink it, its useless now, especially after I'm gonna do with you "

****************************************

Meanwhile Ashley is confused on why that man dragged her brother away. She feared that it might be very important so she decided to go check on him.

at his study she began to hear strange noises coming from inside.

"Brother, are you okay?"

" Fuck. "Someone said

"...Terry?"

" Please...stop it, she'll hear us"She heard her brother say

"Why so scared, you're acting like your sister doesn't know"

"Know what?"

" She knows about your sexuality"

Of course she knew about it, but she had no idea that her bother and the strange man had something even between each other.

Ashley grew confused, what was going on?

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

So she used the spare key to open it instead.

"Alright Terry you've been acting odd these past few days, what in the name of God is going on..."

But what she didn't expect was this.

her brother, pinned down to his desk, by that same man from the service, but that wasn't the most surprising. Because then she noticed the holes in his hands.

"Dear god..."

" Ashley! "Richard screamed

But just like him, she was passed out cold in the floor


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Ashley was passed out on the couch as Richard paced back and forth, trying to explain to his sister about what she just saw.

Should he tell her that she actually saw the son of God in the flesh?

Tell her about about heaven and god?

Risk ridicule!!?

Should he really do this!!!?

"This is bad, this is really really bad!"

"Richard, clam down, just tell her the truth"

"The truth!?"he exclaimed"I mean, she'll probably think it was just a dream right?"

He shook his head.

"You're right, I should really tell her the truth"

"Mmmmh...Terry..."

" Ashley, are you okay? "

"My head hurts, and not to mention I had the most weirdest dream, I saw you and some man on top of you and he had holes in his hands, weird huh"

"No, you passed out"

"I did, I should really rest..."

" No! "He shouted"what you saw was real"

Confused she looked at the man who was right behind them, sitting on a chair. He waved at her and gave her a smile. She was about to respond the same way when her sweet face turned into absolute horror.

There were holes in his hands.

"Jesus, what happened to your hands!?" She said in horror

"That's the thing Ashley" Richard said"He got those due to being executed for treason, that's him, that Jesus! "

"You can't be serious, right?"

"I am serious"

She looked like she was going to pass out again, but luckily Richard caught her before she could.

"I'm not dreaming, please tell me I'm not dreaming!" She screamed

"You're not"

"Wait, if he's here, then that means the world is going to end!!!?"

" No, that was just a lie"Jesus sighed

She looked surprised.

"Oh, so that's why you've been talking about that storm, it was him?"

" Ashley, why would I be talking about that storm from Sunday night if I was joking or going insane"

"But why is he here?"

" Yeah, let's just say that we had a little...talk "

"Talking, yeah right" she said sternly "What were you two doing in the study, in church of all places?"

"Nothing...serious. .."

"...you know what, I'm not even going to ask"she groaned"well, how are we gonna tell the congregation?"

" we're not gonna say a word, who knows might harm us"

"I don't think they'll harm us, they'll probably call us idiots, but won't hurt us"

"I don't mean the congregation, I mean the governments, if he does something like those miracles like raising people from the dead, they'll probably try to do something horrible!"

" Yeah...let's keep it a secret"

They nodded in agreement. Jesus was just looking through pictures of Richard and his family when he was a child, the thought of seeing him so cute and tiny made him smile.

"Forgive me Ashley I've should've known that you would caught us in the act of our love, but please understand, I love your brother, and I really want to be with him"

"Nah, I'm not mad, I already knew about his orientation from the get go, but I was too scared to tell Terry about it, especially since he's the pastor and all"

"You mean, you're okay with this?"Richard said blankly

" Yes Terry, I am, besides, if it's normal than who am I to judge,"She said but then with a loud whisper"just don't tell mom and dad that"

"Don't worry, they won't be bugging me about it"Richard laughed"Well, I should head home now, it's late after all"

"Me too, goodnight Terry"

" goodnight Ashley"

She waved goodbye and left the study.

Terry closed the door and looked at Jesus as he just say on his desk.

"Should you be in heaven, I mean your father might be worried about you"

"He knows where I am, besides, even in heaven I feel bored up there, I actually like being on earth"

"But heaven's paradise, how could you be bored in a place like that"

"For humans, it's a wonderful place, especially after hardship and suffering, but for me, it's just like your house...It can be boring"

He grabbed his gloves and placed them back in his hands before lifting up his chin softly before kissing it.

" Can I go to your house? "

Richard nodded. They left the study and turned the lights off before shutting the church down and heading into the car.

Richards house was not far away from the church, just only a few blocks away. It was his childhood home, that he moved into after his father's death, and took over the church as soon as his mother passed on. It still had the smell of freshly made pastries that his aunt would make for him after Sunday services. And the pictures of his family still filling the halls, from his generation to the his parents and so on. 

During that night, he and his lover would had dinner together, talking about anything. Mostly just Richard asking questions. But Jesus didn't mind, he loved it when he talked.

After dinner they cleaned up the mess and took a shower together, they were very close during that, like they wanted to be held together forever. 

Richard went into bed, completely refreshed and in utter bliss. He felt his lover lie next to him, and clutched to him with passion. Richard could even feel his breath near his ear.

"Can I do something to you, it's not sex or anything but...It can feel like it"

Richard chuckled.

"Like some mental sex or something?"

" No, that wouldn't be fun"

"Then what?"

"Take off your clothes"

He slowly took off his pajamas and waited for further instructions. He saw him take off the pajamas Richard offered to him and crawl on top of him.

"Oh I see that you're doing, but don't we need protection before we do this ?" Richard teased 

"Don't be ridiculous I can't get sick"

" I know that, it was a joke"He chuckled before looked back down"I know that...oh goodness, you're so..." 

He laughed.

"Big"he finished

"Yeah"he blushed" forgive me, I've never done anything like this before "

"It's okay, however maybe you do need to be punished"

" For what? "

"For acting like this, I think a few more hours would be needed don't you agree pastor? "

Unaware to him his lover already was grinding on him, he was so distracted that he didn't even notice.

At least until he felt the incoming pleasure.

"I'm still looking for an answer"

" ...Yes... "

"Good"

"But we need to be quiet the neighbors might hear us"

"Don't worry, I made sure we are the only ones that can here, we'll be fine"he whispered" Just give in"

It only took a few words for him to let go of his resistance and join in on the fun.

******************************************

"Ah, please, I need to...!"

" Need to what pastor, can't take it anymore? "

"Yes, I can't! "He screamed

"Alright, you can let go now"

Richard screamed loudly as he came on himself, it was so loud to the point that he passed out soon after. Jesus smiled at this and clean them up before falling asleep for the rest of the night.

********************************************

Richard woke up feeling wonderful that Wednesday morning, he noticed his lover sleeping in bed so peacefully next to him. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was something of a sweet sense of love filled his heart.

He didn't wanna wake him up, so he went over to grab some clothes before preparing for the day, there was no services on Wednesday but he still wanted to be nice and fresh.

When he was making breakfast he noticed Jesus sitting on the dining room, reading a book about science. One of things he wouldn't expect for him to read.

"You sure love science don't you pal"

"Of course, if there was no science, then there's no life"he said" You only managed to get a scratch of it, but don't worry, soon you'll all know the secrets of my father's work"

"i see"

"Richard, maybe we can do something special for tonight?"

" Like what, dinner out, or maybe somewhere fun like an amusement park"

"No, I was thinking of something more...risky"

"In what way exactly?"

" ...I want to go to a strip club"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait wait wait, you want to go to a strip club, forgive me for being shock and all but...why?"

" Because I want to"

"Okay"he shrugged" I'll just go find the nearest club and we can... "

"No, I already know a place"

"Where is it?"

He smirked.

"Get in the car,I'll show you"

*********************************  
of all of the places in the city of Atlanta, the place his lover recommended was a church?

And it was a big one too.

Why did he know any of this?

Hesitantly he followed him over to the front door, he banged on it 7 times and then 6 times until the door creaked open showing a man in a black tux behind it.

"Well, looks who's back, got your boyfriend there?" he smirked

"Yes, may you let us in"Jesus asked

" Gladly, come right in"

He opened the door wider and let them inside. The place looked like an actual church with people bowing their heads and the minister reading sermons. It didn't give off any vibe of being a club what's so ever.

But it all changed once the man closed the door.

The minister stopped talking, the people stopped bowing their heads. The minister took a deep breath and said...

"Let the fun begin!"

everyone got out of their seats and took off their clothes revealing more party like clothing. Not to mention that they were angels and demons.

The thought of two afterlife species talking to each other.

It was a mind blower for Richard.

And the supposed minister, was none other than Michael himself.

And those praise dancers were actually stippers.

"Hello Jesus, and hello to you Richard"Michael smiled"How are you two doing"

" Fine"he replied

"Wait,I thought this was a church" Richard said in confusion

"It is a church, however every Wednesday it's a club, only angels and demons are allowed here, but since you are with my Lord's son, then you're an exception" Michael said cheerfully

"No one knows about this place, that's why is so secluded "Jesus said softly

"Hmm...interesting, I thought angels were normally good and wouldn't do such things as this, especially you owning a place like this Michael" Richard smirked

"Oh I don't own this place, I'm just a minister"

"Then who's the pastor?"

" That would be me"someone responded

Like an elephant in the room everyone froze. Michael didn't looks dazed while Jesus just smiled. But for Richard however, he was frozen in fear.

Who wouldn't.

It was literally the incarnation of sin.

Satan.

He was sitting on a chair drinking wine, he wore a red tux and had very dark skin. He very much looked like a human, but even every one knew that he wasn't.

"Hello everyone ,having fun"he smirked

Every one cheered, leaving Richard a sigh in relief.

He got out of his seat and went over to Michael.

" You should be more considerate about our guest here"Michael said sternly

"Oh Michael, don't be such a grump, now come here"

He pulled Michael over and kisses him on the lips. To Richard's surprise he was into it.

"Better honey?"

" you're just lucky I love you"

"Thank you darling, oh and hello there Jesus, it's been a while"

" yeah and I strictly remember you tried to lure me into sin in the wilderness "he said plainly

" And it work didn't it"

"We'll see about that"he smirked"This is Richard, my boyfriend"

" A human, how delectable"he said seductively "I know a lot about you pastor"

"You do?" he gasped

"Yes, in fact i know just as much as your creator, I mean how am I suppose to convince you sin if I don't know otherwise"

"Uhuh..."

"Well, I'll be going now, have fun you two"

He disappeared in a pit of black smoke and Michael just groaned.

"Why am I even married to this man"

"You're married!?" He screamed

"Yes, he's my husband, however he can be a bit of a jackass, especially after he took the role as ruler of hell"he sighed"I'll be going now, I don't usually like being in this place anyway, I just can't wait until tomorrow so we have a church again"

He also disappeared into smoke.

"Michael is sure one formal angel"

"He's one of the first arch angels to be created" Jesus said"And this is when my father was just bringing the preparation of his experiment, so I'm not surprised if he acts a little formal than anyone else, so Richard want to get drunk first or go dance? "

"...I was thinking of getting some water..."

" nonsense, come on, you'll love it! "

"Okay... _great, my sister is going to kill me!_ "

**********************************

"So two cups of heavenly wine and a shot of hell's flame "The bartender said" Anything else? "

"I think we had enough right Je-!? "

"Oh, and make sure you make it a double! "

"Oh boy, I see what your doing, I'll get those drinks ready in a jiffy"The bartender said

" What did he mean by that"Richard thought with fear

"Here ya go!" the bartender yelled

he placed down two cups of red wine which was placed in a golden chalice and a small cup full of clear liquid, which was put on fire.

"Enjoy" he snickered and faded away through the wall

"Now Richard, have a drink"

He poured some of the hell's flame into the heavenly wine, and handed it over to Richard to drink.

"Try it, it's wonderful"

Hesitantly he picked up the chalice and took the drink down into his mouth. It tasted like fermented grapes and a lot of heat. It felt like his mouth was on fire. But he suddenly felt a large mound of ecstasy. As he was slurring all around.

Jesus smirked at this and took the mixer for himself. Soon enough he was just as drunk as he was.

"Oh, you're right...this is great!" Richard slurred

"Told you, now let's have some real fun, pastor"

****************************************

"Terry!" Ashley shouted as she entered the house"Terry!? "

Her brother hadn't called her ever since yesterday, he always called her every day, but this time he didn't respond.

So she went to his house to check on him, since she walks had the spare key for the house as well.

she looked all over the house until she made it to his bedroom. She opened the door and yelled.

"Terry, are you okay, you didn't Aaaaah!!!!!" she gasped

Richard was there alright,but he was completely naked on the bed sheets, with his lover next to him, they looked worned out and seemed to have done something crazy.

"Terry! "She shouted

"MMmh..." he groaned"My head... "

"Oh my god!" she shrieked and ran over to him"What happened!? "

"Well, Jesus gave me this drink and I...I don't even remember"

" you were drinking!? "She screamed

"Yeah..."

" What's going on...? "His lover groaned

"Oh my god!?" She shrieked"Not you too!?"

******************************************

Ashley had them sober up until they could finally remember what happened. They said that after they took those drinks they began to dance around like idiots and were so wasted that Michael had the drive them home. It wasn't long until they decided to do some non sex activities before heading to bed.

"One drink did that!? "She gasped

" Yep, that stuff is high in a bottle "Richard laughed"One sip and you're out!"

" Hmm maybe I can try that sometime...wait no, Terry, I don't want you drinking anymore, you can't take it, and that goes for you too mister! "

Jesus just kept on laughing.

"Just make sure you two sober up before service tonight, or else I'm taking over"

She grabbed her keys and left the house.

"You know what, I'm going to that place again"He smirked

"Why, did you like the fun we did pastor?" Jesus smirked

"Oh I sure did, come, let's get ourselves cleaned up before my sister has another fit"


End file.
